Charizard (Pokémon)
Charizard (Japanese: リザードン Lizardon) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . It can Mega Evolve into two forms: Mega Charizard X using and Mega Charizard Y using . Biology Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. As Mega Charizard X, its body and legs appear more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. Mega Charizard X breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue with increased heat. When Mega Evolved as Mega Charizard Y, this Pokémon becomes more sleek and expansive in appearance, but retains its normal coloration. However, it now has white pupils. It has three pointed horns on the back of its head, the middle of which is longer. Its shorter snout has larger fangs and a ridge on the nose. Its neck is shorter and its hands are much smaller, but its torso and legs are longer. Small wings develop on its wrists, while the ones on its back become larger and now have ragged edges. The back of its tail has a large thorn at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, which now burns with a longer flame. Mega Charizard Y is said to have incredible flying prowess, being able to reach incredible heights. This Pokémon flies in search of powerful opponents to battle, and its fire will burn hotter as it gains experience. Its fiery breath is capable of melting boulders, massive glaciers, and has been known to accidentally cause forest fires. Charizard typically inhabit . Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Charizard X Mega Charizard Y Type effectiveness Charizard and Mega Charizard Y Mega Charizard X Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM ||Tough|4|0}} ||Clever|1|0}} ||Tough|4|0}} Evolution |no2=005 |name2=Charmeleon |type1-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=006 |name3=Charizard |type1-3=Fire |type2-3=Flying}} Trivia * Charizard and its share their name with , , and . They are all known as the Flame Pokémon. * Charizard, , and their respective evolutionary lines have exactly the same base stats. * Mega Charizard Y has the highest of all Pokémon as well as all non-legendary types. * Charizard's Mega Evolutions have the highest base stat total of all non-legendary Fire types. * Charizard is one of only two Pokémon that has more than one Mega Evolution, the other being Mewtwo. Origin Charizard resembles a , certainly one of many forms told and rendered in legends. Name origin Charizard is a portmanteau of the words ''char (to burn) and lizard. Lizardon is a combination of lizard and either dragon or don (Ancient Greek for tooth, commonly used in names). In other languages " |fr=Dracaufeu|frmeaning=From and |es=Charizard|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Glurak|demeaning=From and and/or |it=Charizard|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=리자몽 Rizamon|komeaning=From English words lizard, monster |bg=Чаризард Charizard|bgmeaning=Transcription of English name |zh_yue=噴火龍 Pānfólùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Fire-breathing dragon" |zh_cmn=噴火龍 / 喷火龙 Pēnhuǒlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Fire-breathing dragon" |hi=चॅरिज़र्ड Charizard|himeaning=Transcription of English name |id=Karizar (Pokémon Pocket Monsters only)|idmeaning=Corruption of English name |ru=Чаризард Charizard|rumeaning=Transcription of as English name |th=ลิซาด้อน Lizardon|thmeaning=Transcription of Japanese name }}